The New Mews
by Sienna xoxo
Summary: Hi, we're the New Mew Mews. Since it's been the end of our battle, we decided to record everything so you know what we did to save the earth! It's really difficult, because we've realised how important it is to work as a team and support one another, even if we disagree with their love life, aha. Hope you enjoy! (Elliot Ryou Wesley Keiichiro These are the mew mew power names)
1. Chapter 1: Zapped

Hi, my name is Sienna Aqua and when my life was about to change, I was a 15 year old student from Hollycherry school and I always wanted something exciting to happen in my life. Urgh, I can remember when I was at that school. It was horrible. Those school days were miserable for me.

First of all, people made fun of my hair colour. Not my fault my hair colour is like this! Mum says that she used to have blue hair but when I was born, it was always black. She said it was a different shade of blue though. Like Navy Blue. However, my hair colour is Aqua Blue, but it is long and wavy. My fringe used to be a zig zag shape (until I reached 18 years old and got it changed to a side fringe, but ignore that for now) and my hair went down to my waist. I have light pink skin, and chocolate brown eyes. When I was 15, I was 5 foot 6. Even though my days were miserable, I always had that smile on my face, in hope that someday everything will be better.

But on June 26th, my life was about to change.

"Sienna!" someone called.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come over here! There's someone here to pick you up."

"Shut up, Emily, I'm in no mood for your tricks."

"No, seriously! He said his name is Elliot Grant."

"Never heard of him before," I turned a page in a book I was reading.

"Well, he's heard of you it seems. Maybe he wants you to be a hair model!"

Everyone started giggling. I sighed and ran to the school gates. No point in arguing with them at that time. It would only make my school life worse.

To my surprise, when I got there, a boy, who I had never seen before, turned around. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a tanned skin colour and he looked around 16 years old.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Grant," He shook my hand.

"I'm Sienna. Sienna Aqua."

"I know. Come with me, we need to tell you something."

"We?"

But there was no time for answering questions, because Elliot took me away from my school. I was kind of glad, but I knew when I would get back, I would be in trouble. We're not allowed to leave school in the middle of the day. I knew there would be someone there, running to a teacher right there and then, telling that I left the school with a boy…

Suddenly, we stopped outside a pink building, and I was greeted by a boy, about 17 years old. He had a long brow ponytail and a big smile on his face.

"Sienna, this is Wesley."

"Hi, Wesley," I said blankly, taking in the location I was at.

"Hi, welcome to Café Mew Mew," Wesley said.

I turned to face Elliot, one eyebrow raised, "A café? You took me here to see a café? Couldn't you wait for school to finish?"

"Si-"

A red light suddenly shot out of the sky (I don't know, I couldn't see where it came from) and striked me. I screamed, but it was drowned out and I had no energy left in me. The bright red light continued to hit me. I gasped, blinked, and all I could see after that was pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2: i'm a mew mew

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Lisa! Be Quiet, she's recovering."

"Oh come on, Katsu! It doesn't take this long to recover. Oi, sleeping beauty, wake up!"

I felt a kick in my arm and fluttered my eyes open. My vision was blurry at first, but everything became clearer after a few seconds. Two girls were just watching me. A blonde haired girl glared at me coldly and the red haired girl just smiled at me.

The cold glaring girl had her blonde hair in two pony tails at the side, and wrapped around it were red ribbons. Each ribbon had a bell on it. She was a bit taller than me. I think at that time she was 5 foot 7. She was in a yellow uniform. Her eyes were grey and her skin was a pale pink colour. Something about her made me think she wasn't the kind of person you could become friends easily with.

The sweet girl with short red hair wore a magenta uniform. She had pale pink skin too. Her eyes were dark brown, like mine, and she was a bit shorter than me. I estimated 5 foot 4.

I didn't know where I was. But gathering in the very pink surroundings, I remembered I was taken to a pink building-a café- by Elliot.

I looked around, hoping to see the familiar face.

"She's finally awake, huh?" I heard his voice and spun my head around. He was there, wearing a black sleeveless top and white skinny jeans. [Yes, I remember what you wore that day Elliot. It's not that hard to remember. You know how mean you were to me that day.]

I got up, wobbled a bit, but then gained my balance. He just looked at me.

"Here," He threw me a shiny pendant. It was cute. It was a gold colour and had a heart shape on it. Around it were thunder bolts.

"Thank you, it's so kind of you to get me such a beautiful-"

"It's not supposed to be a gift," he rudely interrupted, "You are a mew mew, and this is your power pendant. A mew mew is-"

"I know what a mew mew is," It was my turn to interrupt, "And I don't want to be one."

I chucked the pendant back at him.

"But you have to. You don't have a choice," he sternly told me.

"You have those other mew mews that saved us a year ago."

"They aren't mew mews anymore. They lost their power."

"Why?"

He smirked, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying," I huffed.

"Good," He walked off. That Elliot! He was so annoying! And he still is. [I meant what I said, Elliot.]

"Here," the red haired girl handed me a dress, "Wear this. You'll be working in this café now. This is our undercover headquarters. It's essential we all must work here. Only mew mews can and no-one else."

"It's short," was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I know," she giggled, "If you're really that worried about it, you can just wear leggings."

"But I-"

"Don't worry, Elliot pays us for our work here. It's not like we work all day and he doesn't give us a penny. Come on, go and get changed in the dressing room, and go to the kitchen to listen to Wesley's instructions."

I did what she said. I changed into my café mew mew uniform. It looks exactly like the uniform my mum had. Hers was navy blue. Mine was baby blue.

I rushed to the kitchen to meet Wesley.

"Hi, it's kind of annoying on the first day. You might get some orders wrong, but that doesn't matter," he assured me.

"Here," he lent me a tray of cake!

"It's so yummy!"

"Table 4 please," he chuckled.

"Oh, right," I ventured out into the café, and there were loads of people talking to me!

"Hey, waitress, where's my glass of water?"

"I ordered pink lemonade, why have you given me normal lemonade?"

"Hey, we have been waiting for half an hour! Take our order!"

I wanted to shrink back into my shell. Why me, out of all people? Why did I have to be a mew?

The hours passed by and I finally finished my work for today. Lisa and Katsu, the red head, were busy cleaning up in the kitchen. I left to go and change my clothes.

Once I was at my locker, there was a note pinned to it.

_Sienna_

_Come meet me in the headquarters_

_Elliot_

I sighed. He was being really mean that day. He called e clumsy, said he'd reduce my payment by loads and said I was a rubbish waitress. I was so annoyed by his crude remarks, I wanted to slap him! But I didn't want to. After all, he is my boss and I could get into some serious trouble.

I changed and then secretly went down to headquarters. It was pitch black at first, but then Elliot switched the lights on.

"Hi," I said to Elliot.

"We need to talk."

"I'm in no mood for your insults, Elliot. I just want to go home."

"I'm not going to insult you…yet," he smirked and crossed his arms, "I have a mission for you."

"And that mission would be…?"

"I need you to find the new mew mews and bring them back here."

"What? There's more?"

"Yeah, quite a few, since our enemy is more powerful this time."

"How would I know they are mew mews?"

"I've made slight alterations to the pendants. They glow each time a mew mew with no pendent is present. They also glow when a mew mew is in trouble."

"Is there a colour code, or is it just going to glow pink?"

"No colour code. You just have to use your brain."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"No, you watch it," he coldly remarks.

I shut up.

"They also have a mew mark somewhere on their body, but don't worry about that. Just watch your pendant."

I was still angry at him. I turned around and was about to walk away when he caught hold of my arm.

"You're not going anywhere, no matter how tired you are."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your boss."

"You are one year older than me! I don't care!"

"Sienna, calm down."

He pulled me back so I was face to face with him. Our faces were so close.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?"

"That mark on your forehead."

"Nothing."

"It's pink and it's shaped like a crown. And you've got those beads in your hair…are you a-"

I pulled away from him and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

He smirked, "I'm not worrying."

"Good." I smiled and walked away.

"Don't forget, you have to reach here by eight o'clock tomorrow," I heard him call.

Thank goodness he didn't find out my secret. I don't want anyone to know where I came from.


End file.
